High School Musical: A New Start
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel something when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical: A New Start**

 **Summary: A High School Musical –REBOOT– of "What If's". What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel** _ **something**_ **when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Gabriella/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...T for Teen**

 **A/N: If I write REBOOTS of the Second and third movie, then maybe the Rating will change for those. We shall see!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **A New Year's Eve**

 **Resolution**

 **-x-x-x-**

Held in the hands of a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, was a book by the name: **The Distance Between Us** _by Kasie West_. Not seeing the woman coming up behind her, she was so enthralled in the story's plot, the lead female character that somehow reminded her of herself. No real social life, just her mom and her studies, yet always wanting more…more than to be that _smart_ girl.

"Gabby, its New Year's Eve, enough reading." This voice could only be her mothers, and she found herself forced to look up at her as her mom had pulled the book she'd been reading from her hands.

"Oh, but mom, I'm almost done, and I-"

Her mother stopped her, from continuing with whatever she was going to say. "The teen party? I laid out your best clothes, come get ready."

Her eyes never leaving the book in her mother's hands, happy at least that her mom had the heart to hold onto the page she was on. "Can I have my book back?"

Giving her a look, her mother fixed the bookmark in the book to the page she was on, then closed it before handing it over.

"Thank you,"

"Come on." Her mother ushered her to her room in the Cabin they were staying in. Getting dressed quickly, she made to leave her room and sneak off to a different quiet location, but was caught by her mother before she even made it down the stairs. "Gabriella..." her voice was stern, as if she'd been expecting her daughter to try and hide away during the New Year's Eve party, and she was right to think so.

"...sorry, I'll go."

"Please do, you'll have fun, I'm sure of it."

Gabriella wasn't so confidant, but she did as her mother requested, and made her way to the _teen_ party, or young adults...whatever they wanted to call it. She smiled as a boy in a large foam cowboy hat tipped it her way with a _'howdy ma'am'_ in a funny southern accent. Though, not quite accurate in the tenor, it was a cute attempt. She found a place away from most of the chaos, near the Karaoke stage, and pulled her book out to finish reading. Her mother just wanted her to go to the party, she never gave her a list of things to do while there. So mingling and making friends weren't quite at the top of her to-do list, not like finishing the book in her hands.

" _ **Alright! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?"**_

It really was loud, but she would manage, even if she had to re-read a line or two. She could hear the Emcee, or _host_ , was talking on the stage beside the couch she sat on, and while she wasn't listening, he was truly getting the rest of the room excited. As she had opted for not paying any attention to what was being said, a light shined down on her and forced her to look up. Narrowing her eyes in confusion as a hand gently took hers, her book sliding off her lap and onto the side. "Wait...wait a minute, my book-"

"Will be there when you are done singing." The Emcee said as he watched a guy nudge her up on stage. "Hey, you know what, someday, someday you guys might thank me for this. Or not..." he added as he placed the mic in the hand of a boy that was standing next to her.

' _I don't know what to do...my hearts beating so fast!'_ Gabriella tightly hugged herself as music started, the guy beside her didn't look like he wanted to be up on the stage either, so it wasn't too much of a shock when he simply replaced the mic on the stand and stepped off the stage, leaving her alone. He also didn't seem to notice or care about the booing of the crowd as he walked off elsewhere. She was about to climb off the stage herself, her heart truly pounding painfully against her chest, when a hand reached out gently and took hers. She turned back and found another guy standing there.

"I'll sing with you, New Year's Eve, don't let one jerk get you down."

"...but...I don't...I can't-"

"Try, don't focus on anyone else, but the song, and what you feel inside." He grinned, brushing light brown hair out of his blue eyes before turning to the Emcee who started the song. _"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance."_ He turned a smile to Gabriella who took it for the boost of confidence that it was intended to be.

" _I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities._ _"_ He felt her heart pick up speed again, but it was so much more than fear, it was something she hadn't expected, something she was shocked at feeling. It was enjoyment, not just...it was also blissful...and contentment.

" _ **I know,**_ _that something has changed_ _,_ _ **never felt this way,**_ _and right here tonight_ _ **, this could be the start, of something new.**_ _It feels so right,_ _ **to be here with you, ooohh~ and now looking in your eyes,**_ _I feel in my he~art_ _ **,**_ _I feel in my he~art,_ _ **the start of something new."**_

 **-x-x-x-**

The cheering by the end of the song could still be heard as Gabriella had quickly rushed off the stage, flustered and filling... _happy_. She grabbed her book and made her way to the balcony as she tried to catch her breath, her heart doing all sorts of flips and freestyle dance moves. _"...amazing..."_ she whispered almost breathlessly as she finally found some form of stability in herself at the sight of the cool night and the white snow, letting herself calm at the touch of the nights chill. As she leaned against the balcony, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the guy who had walked off the stage moments before she sang.

"...hi," she was nervous again, the feeling she had before singing had returned. She kind of wished it would just go away, and if at all possible, never come back.

"Hey...uh, you have an incredible voice...I felt bad, for walking off like that."

She wondered if he really did, but looking at his eyes, she felt he was genuinely upset, perhaps more so with himself than with the fact that he hadn't sung. "Its fine, I honestly didn't want to sing either, and would have walked off too it the guy I sang with hadn't stepped up there to sing with me."

"...you...don't know who that was, do you." It wasn't a question, and somehow, she felt embarrassed to admit that _no_ she didn't know who it was she'd sung with.

"Should I?"

"I figured you both were here together, being that you sang so well, and he's a singer..."

Her eyes widened, "...huh?!"

"Yeah, Drew Seeley, he's famous among the girls at my school, I merely thought you two knew each other, I'm assuming I guessed wrong."

Gabriella nodded, "I had no idea...though, I don't think it matters, I will probably never see him again," she laughed.

" _ **Nine! Eight! Seven!"**_

"Oh..." She looked out as counting could be heard.

" _ **Six! Five! Four~!"**_

"...three...two... _one_." She felt herself close her eyes and a thought crossed her mind, _'I want this year to be different. This school year...I want...to breakaway from being just the smart girl at school. I want to try something new!'_ She smiled, opening her eyes, she looked back to the guy who was still standing by her, "I should go find my mom, wish her a Happy New Year."

"Yeah...oh, my name is Troy, by the way. On the off chance that I see you again, what's your name?"

She smiled, "Gabriella, it's was nice meeting you Troy, and Happy New Year!" She yelled out over the crowd of people that were coming out to the balcony to see the fireworks. Turning, she disappeared into the crowd and left to find her mother. _'A new year...I'm going to do something...that makes me feel like I did on that stage! That wonderful, freefalling sensation~!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of...dun dununun nuuun~! High School Musical: A New Start. Tell me what you guys all think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Musical: A New Start**

 **Summary: A High School Musical –REBOOT– of "What If's". What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel** _ **something**_ **when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Gabriella/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...T for Teen**

 **A/N: If I write REBOOTS of the Second and third movie, then maybe the Rating will change for those. We shall see!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **First Step Towards**

 **A New Me!**

 **-x-x-x-**

Gabriella took a deep breath as her mother talked with the principal. It was times like this she really wished her dad was there with her. He would always say things that would make her smile, take her fears away, and calm her nerves in a matter a seconds.

Her mother turned to her and smiled, "You'll do great, and after all...didn't you tell me you wanted to try something new this year?"

Her mother, ever the supportive one. She smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah, I did." Her excitement was swelling up inside of her again. "I wanted to try out for the Drama club, or the Choir..."

"Well, just don't let your studies slip, and I'll back you up on everything you do."

"Thanks mom, I think I've got it from here."

"..." her mother kissed her on the cheek before walking away with the Principal next to her.

 **-x-x-x-**

Finding her homeroom class was easy enough once she figured out her map, she stepped into the classroom and handed the teacher her papers, before taking a seat in the middle, directly behind a blonde girl in pink.

"Ah, you're in my brothers' seat,"

Gabriella looked up, "oh, I'm sorry!" she made to grab her things, but a hand stopped her.

"No, you can stay there. It's the first day, no one has assign seats yet. My sister is merely used to me sitting behind her, you're fine, really."

Watching the boy with blonde hair and a newsboy cap sit down behind her, she put together the obvious fact that this was the other blonde's brother. The bell rang loudly, breaking her free from her thoughts.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays."

Before turning her attention to the homeroom teacher, she smiled to the boy now sitting behind her, _"...thank you."_

He gave her a small nod and smile, and she turned her attention to the front. She focused in on the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, as she listed off roles for the Winter Musical, and immediately, she became fixated on the idea of trying out.

"We also have a new student joining us this semester, Miss. Montez. I hope to see you at the auditions, we do welcome new faces warmly."

" _Of course, supporting roles come by the handfuls."_ The blonde in front of her whispered as she had turned back to face her.

Gabriella gave her a small smile, before answering the teacher, "I was actually planning on it, Mrs. Darbus."

"Wonderful!"

 **-x-x-x-**

Stepping out of the classroom, she shouldered her bag when a hand caught her by the shoulder. She turned and smiled uncertainly, "...Troy...right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure when I saw you, but I had to check. Gabriella..."

"You remember my name."

"Well, you remembered mine, how did you come to be at East High?"

Gabriella smiled, "my mom's job transferred her down here."

Troy nodded, "then welcome!" He through his arms out widely, "To East High School, home of the Wildcats!"

"Thanks, oh!" Gabriella made her way to the sign up for auditions for the Winter Musical.

Troy laughed, "You're really going to sign up?"

"Why don't you?" She asked, pulling out a pen.

"Ha, yeah...that's at the top of my list of things I won't do... _ever_. However, I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Gabriella signed her name on the singles and staring nervously, she went ahead and placed her name down for the Pairs audition.

"So how do you plan to pull that one off, you need a partner..."

"Who knows, maybe I'll get one before then, but I really just want to sing again, I don't care what part...I just like how it felt while singing. I'll see you around." She waved goodbye and left Troy standing there to watch her leave.

 **-x-x-x-**

Gabriella stopped by the signup sheet after her Calculus class, looking to see if by some miracle, another person had signed up to sing without a partner. She noted that _SHARPAY EVANS_ was scribbled in a bold dark pink pen, under the Pairs Audition, right beneath her name, yet still taking up the rest of the lines.

"Can I help you?"

She jumped and turned around to see the blonde guy from her homeroom class. "Oh, no...I was just..."

"You're auditioning for both Singles and Pairs, right?" He motioned to the signup board.

"...yes...I know it's weird, not auditioning with a partner, but it looks like this Sharpay is doing the same...I think?" She gave him a questioning look.

He didn't give her a nod however, more of a look of pity as he shook his head. "Afraid not, I'm always partnered up with Sharpay..."

"Oh...oh! She's your Sister!"

He nodded, "we're twins, actually. She's extremely competitive, so the likelihood of you getting the part she's got her eyes set on...sorry to say, but it's highly unlikely."

Gabriella felt herself deflating, she nodded and made to walk away, but he caught her hand before she could leave.

"Come with me."

She would have argued...but she was curious as to where he was taking her, and what it was he had to say. As he pulled her into the auditorium, she looked somewhat dumbfounded. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I'm not really into hurting feelings, that's more my sisters cup of tea...do you know the song we will be singing at the Auditions?"

"There's a song?"

He smiled, "come sit down," he walked over to the piano, grabbing a book of sheet paper that was resting on top of the Piano bench, he grabbed the first few sheets and pulled them out. "Let's see how quick a learner you are, I can at least help you learn the song before the auditions."

In her surprise, she smiled and thanked him with a hug, pulling back quickly, she apologized, "...I'm so thankful though, you have no idea!"

He laughed it off, motioning to the bench he now sat on, "sit." He played a few keys to warm his fingers up before looking over the notes and finding the keys. "Can you read from there?"

She nodded, "I can, yes."

"Alright then," he started to play the piano, a soft melody drifting from the keys, familiar to him until his sister had their own rehearsal pianist completely remodify the song with her own more _upbeat_ arrangement. Not that he complained, he never complained. It kept the peace in his house.

"So, I just sing these verses...right?" She stopped him, pointing at certain lines.

He frowned, his fingers stopping mid note, "...point..." he sighed, "I'll sing with you, but you still need to learn the whole song, since it's the same one that the single auditions will be singing."

Nodding, she listened as he started over again, this time, his voice accompanying the piano. _"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me."_

" _Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,"_ Neither noticed the soft footsteps coming up behind them as Gabriella sang.

" _ **-but you were always right beside me."**_ He joined in, a small smile on his lips as he listened to her voice, nothing like the high pitched Sharpay, _who he loved dearly_ , of course. _**"This feelings like no other, I want you to know~"**_ He looked sideways and noted the doe brown eyes glancing at him nervously, _**"that I've never had someone, that knows me like you do, the way you do, and I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you."**_ He smiled brighter as he glanced back to the notes, _**"So lonely before, I've finally found...what I've been looking for..."**_ He kept playing the song as he listened to each note of the melody.

" _Oooh oo...oohooo~"_

As the song came to an end, loud clapping could be heard from behind them and both turned their surprised eyes to face a small brunette in a hat and sweat jacket.

"Oh wow! That was beautiful, I mean, you both did so good...and you played it so perfectly! Oh, but I didn't mean to intrude. Not that I knew anyone else would be in here...but...It's just, that's exactly how I would have envisioned it."

A small laugh escaped his lips, waving a hand to the new arrival as he turned to look in Gabriella's direction, "This is Kelsi, she's part of the Drama Club, and also the composer of the Musical."

"Really?! Your music...it's beautiful!" Gabriella stood up, "we kind of used it without asking, so I apologize for that."

"No, it's fine, my fault really. I left it out. On another note, will the two of you be auditioning for the pairs audition? You'd be perfect together!" She blushed, "I mean, for the Musical, the songs!"

Shaking his head, he answered them evenly, "can't, I'm auditioning with my sister, she's got her eyes set on being the lead, and I tend to do as she tells me to. Oh, speaking of my sister, its lunch time, and I'm sure she'll be thinking I'm lost right about now. I'll see you at tomorrow's audition, Gabriella."

"...right...I'll be there." She watched him turn to leave before realizing something. "Wait..." he turned back, "um...what's your name?"

"I didn't give it?" He laughed, "Ryan Evans..." he waved her farewell once more, this time really leaving the auditorium to go meet up with his sister in the Cafeteria.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, hope you all are enjoying this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Musical: A New Start**

 **Summary: A High School Musical –REBOOT– of "What If's". What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel** _ **something**_ **when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Gabriella/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...T for Teen**

 **A/N: If I write REBOOTS of the Second and third movie, then maybe the Rating will change for those. We shall see!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Auditions!**

 **-x-x-x-**

Mrs. Montez woke early to the sound of singing; not a normal occurrence in the Montez household. Walking downstairs, she found Gabriella sitting at the dining table with her Science book out and homework in front of her. She was singing softly under her breath. "Gabby, what are you doing up so early?"

Gabriella looked back behind her and smiled, "I was too excited, woke up earlier than I expected. Did I wake you?"

"...yes, but that's okay. I have to be up in another hour anyways, what's a little bit of time with my daughter?" She sat down beside Gabriella, "was that the song you're auditioning with?"

"Yeah, everyone has to sing it, I guess it makes things fair? I'm not entirely sure how it works, but one of the Drama students helped me learn it yesterday on extremely short notice."

"Oh, so you met a friend then?!" Her mother smiled, "How nice, what's her name?"

"...Ryan..."

Staring for a few moments before she laughed lightly, "I see, Ryan. A young man then?"

"A nice boy, mom...he seems like a really good person. I have another friend too...I actually met him at the Lodge. During the New Year's Eve party."

"Not the Seeley guy, right?"

"No, Troy...he's another student at East High. He was the first to talk to me, actually...Ryan was simply the first to help me."

"So...two boys?"

Her mother looks flustered at the thought of her beautiful daughter hanging around _two_ teenage boys, but smiled and shook her head. "Finish your homework, you have your Audition today, and I don't want you to fall behind or get distracted by it."

"Yes ma'am,"

 **-x-x-x-**

Gabriella arrived at school, stepping off the bus, she was quickly called on by the young Blonde girl who sat in front of her in homeroom.

"Gabriella...right?" She smiled, her voice an octave too high for the morning, but clearly a default setting for the Pink dressed blonde.

"Yes?"

"Hi, yeah...walk with me!" She beamed, her brother, Ryan, sped up as he saw his sister, making his way to her side. "I had the... _misfortune_...we'll call it. Of seeing your name under the pair's audition, yesterday after homeroom. Can you explain to me why your name...was under that particular auditions signup sheet? I figured it was a mistake..."

"Sis,"

"No, let her speak, Ryan. We wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt her...she's a lady after all." That same smile flashed at Gabriella. Ryan watched nervously from the sidelines as his sister passive aggressively threatened the newest student at East High.

"It was no mistake, I'm auditioning for the lead role as well as the supporting...if I get the lead, great, if not...I'll try again."

" _If_ you get the lead role?" Sharpay laughed, "Ha! I've been the lead in seventeen school productions, little Miss. Transfer Student. So don't get your hopes up! My brother and I will _annihilate_ you come auditions! Ryan, let's go!"

Ryan followed his sister, though looking over his shoulder, he gave Gabriella a small smile, which she returned self-consciously.

 **-x-x-x-**

Ryan followed his sister inside, rounding the corner as he followed one step behind her, he took a deep breath before asking softly so not to capture unwanted attention from eavesdropping students. "Shar...why does it matter if she auditions? You know you always get the part anyways, what will it hurt?"

"Her head will get bigger than it already is, dear brother. Think of it this way, she already thinks she can walk in an audition for _whatever role_ she deems worthy of her time, which means she thinks she's good enough, which means she thinks she's better than the others who audition. Us included."

Ryan frowned, her logic was so askew. He didn't know which part of her theory made less sense. "I think she just wants to sing...Sharpay."

"And I think..." she smiled, "...that until I ask for your input, you'll leave the thinking up to me!" Sharpay snapped, turning, her blonde hair hit Ryan in the shoulder as he watched her leave to their homeroom class. Once more, he found himself closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and recollecting himself, the way he often did. Always resorting to Yoga in order to calm himself and let go of all his pent up aggression towards his _beloved_ sister. Truly, a charming snake if he ever saw one...but again, she _was_ his sister. He couldn't hate her...but that didn't mean he had to agree with her.

 **-x-x-x-**

Gabriella sat down at her desk as the bell rang. First receiving a glare from Sharpay, then a gentle hand squeeze from Ryan who had momentarily settled his hand on hers before pulling it back and sitting down behind her.

The small touch was enough to bring a fresh smile to her face as she listened to Mrs. Darbus tell everyone what time the auditions would be held for both the singles and pairs. Which was during free period in the morning. She was of course still going to go. Ryan had taken the time to help her, and he seemed to be encouraging her despite his sisters' hurtful words. Small things like a smile, a touch...he was pushing for her to sing at the auditions, while still supporting his sister. She could only imagine how difficult a role it was that he was playing. More difficult than anything she could ever audition for.

' _One more hour...'_ Gabriella smiled, looking at the clock which read ten o'clock. She was fine with losing herself in Shakespeare's most notorious works, but still, she couldn't wait to sing again.

 **-x-x-x-**

By eleven o'clock, the auditorium was filled with students who were there to sing, and by filled, she meant it had about eleven or twelve people max, and not everyone was singing. This of course wasn't including the lovely little composer Kelsi, or the stage _staff_ , as well as Mrs. Darbus. Yes, only a handful had shown up, clearly not everyone was as interested in the auditions as Sharpay, Ryan or even Gabriella was. Speaking of Sharpay and Ryan, Gabriella had found herself in the same row as the siblings, sitting a seat away from Ryan who was giving her a curious look, and a gentle smile. That smile was always there, though it felt like she was a puppy, and he was giving her food and water to keep her alive.

' _Oh god, have I really become like a puppy?! No...I'm only sitting here because...'_ she paused and sighed _'...because I feel safer by him. More confident than I would alone.'_

 _ **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**_

"This, is where the true expression of the artist is realized...where inner truth is revealed through the actors journey, wher-"

 _ **BRIIIIIIING~!**_

"Was that a cellphone!?"

Everyone moved to check their phones, even Gabriella pulled hers out to turn it off, _just in case_.

"Those wishing to audition most understand that time...is...of the essence. We have many roles to cast, and final call backs will be next week. First you will sing a few bars, and I will give you a sense of whether or not the Theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now, then from your friends later. Our composer Kelsi Neilson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsal prior to call back. Shall we!" Mrs. Darbus waved her hand to the stage before walking off said stage and to her seat in the audience.

"We will start with Sarah Jenner."

Gabriella listened and slightly cringed at certain pitches that disagreed with her ears...not just hers, but everyone else's apparently too.

"Thank you...Next! Alan Miller,"

They only got worse, this one actually had to read the words off his hands, and that said nothing for how he was singing.

"Alan...I admire your pluck." Mrs. Darbus said, trying to stop him from going on, but he only continued, "As to your singing...that's a wonderful tie your wearing, Next!"

The third to go up caused both Sharpay and Gabriella to shake their heads. Only because of the winking and off tone sounds emitted from the girls' voice.

On, and on, audition, after audition, some crawling others fleeing before they could even sing a note...until finally Mrs. Darbus stood up and sighed as she turned back to look at Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella. "Miss. Montez, stand up please."

Gabriella did so, nervously, and waited for Mrs. Darbus to continue speaking.

"You signed up for both singles and pairs, do you have a partner?"

"Uh...no, Mrs. Darbus."

"How were you planning on singing in the pair audition?"

"...I...just thought I'd-"

"I have no time for those who come unprepared, if you can conjure up a partner by the end of Sharpay and Ryan's audition, than I will grant you the stage for the pairs, however, if not, than I can only give you the spotlight for the singles."

" _How sad, you won't even get to audition."_ Sharpay said with mock sadness.

Ryan listened silently to his sister before sighing as Gabriella was ushered onto the stage for her singles audition.

Standing in the center of the stage, she looked uncertainly at Kelsi who gave her a smile before playing the piano.

" _It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see...that you were always right beside me...thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me."_ She let her eyes run along the faces of those in the audience, surprised to see Troy with a few of his friends sitting in the far back of the room, but after a moment, her eyes settled on blue. Ryan looked right back at her as he listened to her sing, _"This feelings like no other...I want you to know~ That I've never had someone, that loves me like you do~ the way you do~"_

"Stop," Mrs. Darbus called out, studying Gabriella carefully before nodding and writing something down, "that was actually very nice, you have a more than adequate voice, Mrs. Montez. I can see why you were confident in signing up for both, but I still can't let you audition without a partner for the pairs auditions. Once more, you have till the end of the next performance."

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus."

"Depending on the rest of these auditions go, we may only have one couple signed up for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold...Sharpay and Ryan. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense...of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

Sitting back down in the seat she had occupied earlier, she watched as Sharpay and Ryan stood, Ryan turned to walk up to the stage only for Sharpay to stop him and walk past him. He shared a look with Gabriella before rolling his eyes and following his sister up to the stage where the curtains closed after them.

Then, the music started, but it was nothing like Kelsi had played it, and it was nothing like Ryan had played it. It was fast paced and upbeat, then hands stuck out of the curtains and they started snapping their fingers to the beat before the curtains opened and they took hold of what looked like _custom_ mics. _'I really have no clue about preforming...'_ Gabriella looked down at her hands as she listened to the siblings sing. It wasn't romantic, or emotional, not in the way it was meant to be, the way Kelsi had hoped it would be, but it was fun for sure. She was certain that the catchy tune would be stuck in her head later on in the day.

While she still wasn't quite used to Sharpay's _pitch_ , she enjoyed listening to Ryan's voice...and the theatrics were fun to watch. They were performers, she could see that, but she wanted to sing too, and she was determined to at least do all that she could to get a part, and if she didn't after giving it her all, then she so be it.

The song ended with Sharpay leaning into Ryan and both siblings posing as they looked out at the crowed. To her surprise, she was the first one to clap, and that clearly took Sharpay by surprise as well, but she quickly hid her shock by giving a large smile to the audience that had joined in clapping, and condescending smirk to Gabriella who had slowed her own hands at the look.

Mrs. Darbus stood again, "Miss. Montez? Do you have a partner?"

Sharpay and Ryan both made their way back to their seats, sitting down as Gabriella shook her head.

"No ma'am..."

"...then I'm afraid you will not be able to audition for the pairs."

" _Too bad, I guess you'll just be a supporting role after all."_

Ryan gave his sister a hard look before shaking his head and standing, "Mrs. Darbus, I'll audition with both Sharpay and Gabriella,"

" **WHAT?"**

Though Mrs. Darbus hadn't yelled out her shock, it was still in sync with the horrorstruck scream of Sharpay Evans who was looking at her brother in a way that screamed betrayal. Intakes of breath were heard all throughout the auditorium and even Gabriella looked too surprised for words.

"Ryan, you are telling me that you will be partners to both your sister and Miss. Montez? And should there be call backs?"

"Again, I will rehearse with both of them, and sing with both of them, whoever you choose to pick to be in the Musical will then be based on skill, and not circumstance."

"...very well. Miss. Montez, count your blessings, you owe Mr. Evans a huge thank you after this. Though I'm curious how you two plan to throw together a performance at such short notice."

Fuming, Sharpay stood and glared at her brother, _"...you can't be serious!"_ she hissed in a whisper as he walked towards Gabriella.

"Like the plague," he smiled, taking Gabriella by the hand and guiding her in all of her shocked stupor, to the center of the stage. He gave a small tug on her hair and caught her eyes as she looked up at him. "You'll be fine, I'll be right here, and I'll carry you...just sing the way you did yesterday. You know the words, you know the tune..."

She nodded, "I know the words, and I know the tune..."

He smiled, "good girl." He nodded to Kelsi who smiled and started to play the whispered melody on her piano.

" _It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me."_ Ryan sang the familiar song in a way that felt more like he was singing _to_ someone, than just singing words off a piece of paper.

Gabriella picked up the next verse as the words drifted through the Auditorium. _"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,"_ She watched as he held a hand out to her, and took it with a warm smile, _ **"-but you were always right beside me."**_ Ryan started to walk with her hand in hand, slow and knowing steps guided her towards the front of the stage as they sang. _**"This feelings like no other, I want you to know~"**_ Bringing his arm up he guided her into a gentle spin, and pulled her into his chest, neither one noticing the crowd that watched them, no longer could they even feel the eyes of the audience on them, _**"that I've never had someone, that knows me like you do, the way you do, and I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you."**_ A warm smile lit up his face as he spun her slowly away and bowed his head as they sang the last part of the song, _**"So lonely before, I've finally found...what I've been looking for..."**_ Gabriella blushed when he brought her hand up and placed a sweet and soft kiss to her knuckles, _"Oooh oo...oohooo~"_

The end of the song came, and this time, there wasn't just one set of hands clapping for them, but many, _many_ hands. The Auditorium was alit with cheers and applause, even if the watching crowd was a small group of Jocks and some Drama members.

Taking her eyes away from Ryan's, even if only for a moment, she shrunk back a bit behind him as she stared at the cheering students looking at her on the stage. She still hated the way she felt on stage when in public.

"Wonderful! Brava! Brava! I'm afraid...there _will_ be call backs, sadly, Mr. Evans, this does mean that _like_ Kelsi, you will have your hands full too."

"I understand," Ryan said calmly as he turned his eyes to his seething sister. She was more than a little bit upset, she was a step away from foaming at the mouth.

"Were there any last minute signups? No? Good? Done! Kelsi, give Ryan and Sharpay the Duet from the first act, and give Ryan and Miss. Montez the Duet from the second act. Work on it with them." Mrs. Darbus turned off the light she'd been using and left the Auditorium before the students.

Kelsi was lit up with excitement as she quickly pulled out sheets of music.

Ryan turned back to Gabriella as they listened to the Auditorium clear out. "This means you and I will have some time to practice more. It'll be a different song from whatever I have to sing with Sharpay, so we will see how things go once we get the new song."

Nodding, she smiled as he helped her off the stage before releasing her hand.

Their days were about to get _much_ harder.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three! Tell me what you all think, nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Musical: A New Start**

 **Summary: A High School Musical –REBOOT– of "What If's". What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel** _ **something**_ **when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Gabriella/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...T for Teen**

 **A/N: If I write REBOOTS of the Second and third movie, then maybe the Rating will change for those. We shall see!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Jimmy Choo's**

 **And**

 **Secrets!**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _Okay, so maybe I didn't think this out all the way through,'_ Gabriella sighed as she looked over the music sheets in her hand. The song wasn't difficult, that wasn't what had her so frazzled. It was the fact that Sharpay, as Ryan had even made her dreadfully aware that she would, was making her life at school _miserable_. But what could she do? Cower? Shrink away in fear of another high school student? No! ...well, yes actually. She was currently sitting in the Gym watching her _friend_ practice with his team. It was an interesting way to spend her free time, but really she was just reading the lyrics and wondering what Sharpay would do if she didn't step down from the Call Backs.

"Hey, Gabriella!"

She jumped and glanced up, seeing Troy waving for her to come over, she stood and walked towards him and his team, which, really, most had left for what she guessed were the showers, only three other guys remained with Troy. "Hey, sorry for coming in here while you were all practicing."

"No, it's fine. We know the wrath of the Ice Princess isn't one to be reckoned with."

Troy nodded to the one who had spoken, "that's Chad, and these two are Zeke and Jason. Listen, if you find yourself in a situation where Sharpay is being...well...Sharpay, just being around one of us usually will cause her to back off." Troy said, "She doesn't want the guys to think badly of her, after all."

Chad and Zeke laughed, "no," Chad said, bouncing the ball in his hand, "she doesn't want _you_ to think badly of her, Troy. She could care less, what the rest of the student body thinks of her." He bounced the ball towards Gabriella who caught it with ease, bouncing it a few times herself. "He's right about one thing though. If she's bothering you, just find one of us. While she doesn't care what we think, we aren't afraid to let her know what we aren't afraid of her either."

Smiling, she shot the ball over their heads and watched it fall straight through the hoop. Getting a round of applause from Zeke and Jason, Troy and Chad merely seemed impressed by the shot. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll get any respect, from Sharpay, or the rest of the students, if I run to the Basketball team whenever there's a problem between me and Sharpay. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." The door to the Gym opened and she saw a familiar face enter. "Ryan!" She smiled, running over to her bag and grabbing it along with the music sheets she'd been reading over. "Thanks again Troy, but I'll deal with my problems in my own way." She called back before walking out with Ryan. Though, before the door shut, the blonde gave a curious look over his shoulder to the Basketball team favorites.

 **-x-x-x-**

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to in such a hurry. Sharpay was... _equally_ curious."

Laughing a bit, she shook her head, "I'm sure she was. I'd like to avoid her for as long as possible until she's had time to simmer down. It's strange how she makes me feel as if I took her favorite doll and ripped its head off."

"More like you took her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo flip-flop's and tore out the Swarovski crystals in the straps."

"I honestly don't know what that means..."

"...which part?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Um, who is Jimmy Shoe...?"

A silently laugh followed her question until he realized she was completely serious. "No..." he gasped, "Before we practice, you need a lesson in Fashion!" Ryan took her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"But Kelsi is waiting for us in the Practice room."

"Actually," Ryan pulled out his phone and sent a text message with agile fingers. "She's heading outside to meet us at my car, which should be here in about ten minutes."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella didn't argue, she was just shocked at the way things had just changed. "Are Jimmy Shoes so important?"

"Until you say the last name right...yes." He pocketed his cellphone once he finished two other messages.

"Who all were you messaging?"

"I was texting my driver, and Sharpay, oh, and you should let your mom know that you're going to be late..."

"But, not too late, right?" She asked.

He shook his head, "not too late."

"Are we still practicing the song?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. You and I will just hijack Kelsi and bring her to my house to practice. We have two practice halls and one of them is mine," he said while pulling out a key and jingling it. "This means that my sister can't kill anyone since she doesn't have a key to it."

Kelsi was outside waiting for them when they finally walked out of the school doors. Gabriella was pulling out her cellphone and texting her mom, as Ryan had suggested, when his own cellphones started to ring. He of course answered it, and both Kelsi and Gabriella jumped at the loud yelling that immediately followed the phone being answered.

Ryan sighed, hanging up on his sister. "It's going to be a long school year, I can just tell." He pointed to a black car that was pulling up to the pick-up and drop-off, "ladies, before practice, retail therapy, then we sing! After you both are taken home though...I'm thinking I'll give my Yoga instructor a call..." he said as an afterthought as he waved the driver off and got the door himself for both Kelsi and Gabriella.

Gabriella thanked him, while Kelsi gave him a curious look, not understanding really what was going on. She had personally never seen him act in such a way. He was nice enough, sure...but he wasn't the type to go out of his way to be help someone, and he'd been doing just that the last couple of days. She climbed in after Gabriella, and pulled her own cellphone out, sending a quick little text to Ryan's phone as she did.

Ryan glanced down as his phone buzzed and sighed, thinking it was his sister, he shut the door and headed to the other side of the car as he pulled his phone out again. _"...Kelsi?"_ he muttered before flipping his phone open and reading the text. _"What are you up to?"_ he smirked, _'hm...she thinks I'm 'up' to something. Clearly, she doesn't know me all that well. Oh well, I'll let her fidget, I may not have anything mean or evil planned, but I do so enjoy making people wonder.'_ He sent a text back.

Kelsi turned her hand and peeked down at her phone, _'Worried?'_ her eyes widening as her head snapped up and she looked at Ryan, but kept her mouth shut. Ryan didn't scare her, no...only Sharpay did. Still, she wasn't sure what he was doing, so saying something and not having facts was never a good idea. Yet still...that text did little to calm her nerves.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter Four! Tell me what you all think, nyan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Musical: A New Start**

 **Summary: A High School Musical –REBOOT– of "What If's". What if Troy had walked off the Karaoke stage at the New Year's Party? What if Gabriella had still sang, only with someone else saving her the embarrassment of singing alone? While she may not have developed feelings for the basketball captain, she did feel** _ **something**_ **when she sang. What if she wanted to do it again...? What if someone else was there to help her? What if...?**

 **Genre: Romance/School Life**

 **Movie: High School Musical**

 **Pairing: Gabriella/Ryan**

 **Rated: ...T for Teen**

 **A/N: If I write REBOOTS of the Second and third movie, then maybe the Rating will change for those. We shall see!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Practice and Patience**

 **-x-x-x-**

Gabriella looked nerve wrecked in the Gucci store she was currently browsing. "Ryan, I didn't exactly bring my Platinum with me." It was obvious sarcasm, and Ryan knew this well enough.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I'm not buying anything either...not _technically_."

Kelsi raised a brow and crossed her arms, "who _is_ buying?"

"My dad, he has shares in a couple stores, so...bills are always being sent home. They don't care what's bought, as long as it's worn. My sister doesn't always follow that cardinal rule, however."

"We don't need anything, right Kelsi?"

"Then how about I buy something for me, in the woman's section, that's not my size, and give it to you two because it _simply won't fit_."

Kelsi laughed at the baffled look on Gabriella's face.

"I'm not going to buy you girls anything, I'm actually getting ready for world war three. It's best to always be prepared." He pointed to a pink bag with diamonds making the shape of a heart on the front. "That's all," he said to an attendant who had been following them around since they walked in.

He had shown her Jimmy Choo, true to his word, and she had been completely at a loss for why anyone would spend eight or nine hundred dollars on a pair of shoes. Name brand or not, she wasn't about to spend that much money on _shoes_.

"Why did you need a pink purse?" Gabriella asked curiously as the headed out of the mall.

"Sharpay is going to be unbearable when she gets home. It's simple bribery, but she's simple Sharpay. Give her something expensive, or complement her, and she's so much easier to deal with. I promise." Smiling as the two laughed, he opened the door for them as the driver once again made to get out of the car. He climbed in after them and turned to the driver, "home please." He turned to Kelsi and Gabriella, "like I said, practice now. I'm actually kind of excited about the call backs. I've never been anyone else's partner before."

"Honestly, and don't take this the wrong way, Ryan...but I'm far more excited about you and Gabriella than I am you and Sharpay."

"...I can understand why..." Ryan frowned, "I know she hasn't given either of you a reason to like her, but try not to hate her. She's selfish, rude, and deceitful...but she's my sister too."

Gabriella bit her lip before reaching a hand out and gently squeezing Ryan's. "We don't hate her, Ryan. We will be civil with her, I'm sure if we just try talking with her she will come around."

He wasn't so sure about that, but he gave a small nod all the same.

Kelsi looked at the hands and frowned before shaking it off. She was surprised, actually. Ryan wasn't what she'd expected at all. He was really nice, and funny...god, was he. He was considerate too, not only to them, but his sister. That no good, bratty blonde. She didn't understand how he could be so understanding to a girl who'd rather knock everyone down to get to the top, then ask for help up. That however wasn't what confused her most. The fact that he'd gone up against his sister, declared he'd be partnering up with her competition and is now going far and beyond to help said competition...it was out of this world.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Wow," Kelsi looked at the house they had pulled up in front of, "you said you had your own piano?"

"Three, one in my practice room, another in Sharpay's, and the third is in the dining hall." He opened the door for the girls and walked them inside before making his way upstairs to his own room, they followed, of course. "My practice room is next to my room." He explained as he opened the door to his room and placed his bag inside on the floor before passing the room to the room across from it. "After you,"

"...a studio...wow...and look at the piano~!" Kelsi made her way over to the piano and lifted the cover over the keys before letting her fingers graze the keys. "Alright, when the two of you are ready to start, let me know." Kelsi said breathlessly as she pulled the sheet music out of her bag and set the piano up.

"Gabriella?" Ryan asked as he looked to the girl who still stood by the door.

"I...I don't know why, but my feet won't move."

"You'll be fine, I promise, I'm here...and Kelsi is here."

Looking at Kelsi, she watched the smaller girl nod and smile, then turning her eyes to Ryan, she looked into his eyes, they were confident, and reassuring. "...alright..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(That Night)**

Ryan was running over the song that he would be singing with Gabriella when a knock sounded on his studio door. He placed the sheet music down and walked to the door, opening it, he came face to face with Sharpay.

"Ryan~!" She smiled brightly, "so happy you're here, you and I can practice, now that you have time." Her voice dropped to a lower octave as she showered her irritation at having been put in line to wait for his brother.

"Sis,"

"Don't you _sis_ me, when daddy finds out what you did~!"

Ryan raised a brow, "I talked to mom already, and she thinks it's great that I'm "making friends" and she's encouraging me to continue "helping the young lady" she met earlier."

"She met her!?"

"As I was walking her to the door. Our personal driver gave her and Kelsi a ride home."

"SHE WAS HERE?!"

Ryan sighed, "I'm closing the door, Sis."

"Ryan!" She made to stop the door, but he'd already shut it and locked it before she could. "RYAN! **RYAAAN~!** "

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter five, hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
